Welcome to the HUNT
by Son of Brokkr
Summary: Join Nick and Judy an an amazing Quest to Hunt
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining hot on a boat in the middle of a dessert as a ship glided across the sands like a hot knife through butter. The vessel was a bright red as the bright beige sails were set to full mast as they came to town. at the head of the ship was a Short Finick fox in a tattered long sleeve shirt and black shorts. (on him they were long enough to be pants.)

"Alright everyone make sure your items and weapons are accounted for are we are going to land in Sarrah village in half and hour."

All the animals on the ship gathered their assorted possessions as a gray rabbit with a sword and shield strapped to her back smiled in excitement as the ship pulled into the dock. The dock was attached to a large city with a sign that stated: "Welcome to Zootopia Hunters."

The rabbit watched as Animals from all species walked along the roads. Some of the animals were different than the others as they carried an assortment of weapons on their backs. They were hunters! You see this world is plagued by creatures some as large as a modern skyscraper from head to tail. Some are gentle, While some are as Monsterous and mean. This is where the Hunters come in. They are animals that come from all walks of life for the same goal to hunt and protect the Animals that dwell inside the town. This is where we meet our rabbit her name is Judy Hopps and she wants to be the best hunter.

She made her was to a large building to see a purple cat talking to a fox with a staff and an insect attached to his arm.

"I can't believe we survived that beast, Nick! You insane Volpe it was Meowvolis!"

The fox smirked at the bouncing cat. as he ruffled its head fur

"I know Grape it was a crazy hunt against that Great Jaggi. "(FYI that's what I named my first purple Palico I love Rick Griffin's art work.)

Grape nodded her head as she showed off a fang she gathered from the monster.

"I cat wait to see what we can make from this."

Nick grinned as he saw his companion bounce like a kitten.

"I can't wait to see as well."

The two hunters started to walk to the blacksmith that was right across the way as Nick bumped into our hero.

"OOF!"

Judy was knocked on her backside as Nick looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Miss are you alright?"

He reached his paw to help the rabbit to her feet.

"Yeah I'm good just my pride"

Judy reached out for the paw as Nick helped her up from the ground.

"New here right?"

Nick asked the Doe he pulled her to her nodded embarised as kicked the ground.

"Well Dear Hunter let me be the first to welcome you to the Biggist Guild house in Schrade. Welcome Hunter!"

Arthors note: Hello dear Hunters I am your Humble story teller Son of Brokker here with a new crossover story it will be an M because of blood and other lovly things so my Lappy is still in the shop and hopfully be fixed by next week so send me your hopes and dreams. So COME HUNTERS! READ,FAVORITE AND REVIW


	2. Gearing up for the hunt

Judy looked at the Fox with awe as he shook her paw.

"Umm Hi, I'm looking to the registration, sir."

The fox smiled and motioned her to follow him into the large building.

"Hey no problem just follow me into the main building and we will get you started."

The rabbit followed him as the Palico took up the rear.

"My names Judy sir it's nice to meet you."

The Fox grinned as he nodded. he then thumbed behind her to the Palico.

"I'm Nick and the lovely Palico behind you is Grape she is a healer class and has one hell of a punch."

Grape waved as Judy looked at her. the walked into the large building it was a rustic building the walls were covered in furs,teeth, and feathers.

"Welcome to the Guildhall Judy! this is where we normally get our quests and other assorted missions."

The two hunter plus healer went up to a desk where a large Cape Buffalo reading a newspaper.

"Meet the Head of the Zootopia guild Chief Hunter Bogo."

Bogo looked up from the paper with an annoyed expression.

"What did you do now Wilde I highly doubt you're giving tours out of the kindness of your heart."

The cape Buffalo stated plainly as Grape giggled at his statement.

"Well, I never! I am just showing this new hunter around and where she can get missions.".

Nick stated over dramatically as Judy looked between them.

The Buffalo looked at the rabbit and sighed.

"Welcome to the guild please fill out these papers and complete your registration "

Bogo said as he handed her four sheets of paper and a pen.

Grape looked around and perked when she saw what she was looking for.

"Hey boss fox I saw peanut over at the restaurant do you mind if I head over?"

Nick looked over to see a brown palico wearing Acorn armor with a Katana strapped to his back.

"Sure Grape and when Judy here is done we will grab you that armor and I want so we can get ready for the Najarala."

Bogo looked over at Nick with a small hidden smile as he handed Judy an extra sheet.

"Wilde your her new sponsor since you brought her here make sure she has the best equipment before you send her out."

Nick Just nodded as Judy looked at the Cape buffalo.

"Um sir I don't want to be any trouble I just..."

Nick smiled as he put his paw on her shoulder.

"No worries Judy it's part of what I do here at the guild I make sure that other hunters get the help they need."

Nick stated as Judy finished with the last of the paperwork.

"Ok but I want to pull my weight alright!"

Judy exclaimed with a fierce determination and a fire in her eyes.

Nick just nodded and waved at the Guild Buffalo.

"Alright let's get you a decent weapon that sword is not going to last you one hunt with one of the big beasts and that shield looks like it's about to shatter if it takes a hit from a Jaggi. I got enough materials to get you something decent maybe an Arzuros armor. "

He said as he walked over to Grape who was talking to the brown Palico from was a light brown feline with a bushy tail as big blue eyes.

"Hey Peanut sorry but I'm going to have to steal Grape away for a bit I need to get her suited up."

The brown Palico nodded and gave the Purple palico a quick kiss on her cheek.

Grape blushed as Nick picked her up and headed over to an elephant holding a hammer the size of Nick.

"Hey, Francene I'm here to finish the Narga armor."

Nick exclaimed as he pulled out some pitch black fur and spikes as big as swords. The pachyderm took them and started to craft Greaves for the red fox.

"Come back in a little while this will take some time alright Nick."

Francene exclaimed without taking her eyes off of her work. Nick just nodded and headed over to a storefront to the side of the shop.

"Hey, Ray I need some Nagra gear for Grape."

Nick called out to what seemed like no one until a loud crash echoed through the back.

"Alright give me a sec to gather the stuff I need!"

A high pitched voice exclaimed as more crashes went out through the store. Judy turned to Nick with an "are you serious" look on her face.

Nick just smiled as a black and white palico poked his head over the counter and placed a shuriken,black kimono top,face armor a boomerang.

"There you go, Nick, sorry for the wait."

The two toned Felyne said as Nick took the armor and passed it to his Palico.

"Hey, no worries squirt keep up the good work alright."

Nick exclaimed as Grape started to equip her armor.

Judy looked at her sword as Grape strapped the Shuriken to her back.

It was made from an old scythe blade her father used to cut the wheat on the family farm. It was a rusted hunk of metal it was chipped and cracked in places. Her shield was just an old oak barrel lid.

"We really need to get you some better gear, Judy."

A voice said as Judy finished looking at her sword. She quickly turned to see Nick standing there with a grim look on his face.

"I know a place where you can get some premade gear."

Nick continued as he started heading over across the way to a small stand with a sword and shield on the front. The owner was a corgi with singe marks on his fur. He wore a leather apron with the store emblem with a long sleeved shirt and pair of black boots.

They walked over to the store owner as Nick waved.

"Hey, Geoff how's the forge?"

Geoff smiled as he greeted the vulpine hunter.

"Not bad Nick just finished restocking iron ore and I got a special blade ready for the first noobe that asks for it."

Geoff said with a proud grin as Nick smiled.

"Well, I would like you to meet Judy she is my shadow for a few hunts."

Nick explained as he introduced his new companion.

Judy blushed as Geoff looked her over and then nodded as if he was just told something.

"wait here Judy I got armor and some gear that will fit you just right."

He exclaimed as he headed to the back as the sound of crashing once again filled the air of the shopping district as soon as he began it ended as he headed back to a set of chain mail armor and a black sword and shield.

"Alright, I will explain this sword is called the cross blade. It is normally for more advanced hunters but the mammal who ordered it failed to come pick it up so now it's yours."

Judy nodded as she went for her coin purse.

"Alright, how much do I owe you, sir?"

Geoffrey just waved her off as he started to hand over the chainmail armor.

"Think nothing of it Judy just promises that you come back with any gear you might want. Deal?"

The corgi said as he held out his paw.

"Deal!"

Judy exclaimed as Nick smiled at the friendship that formed.

Authors note:Alright sorry for the late chapter I have a new job and did not really have time for a new chapter until now so please be patient as I try to get back into my rythum as always same bat time same bat place and keep Hunting!


End file.
